


The Purpose of Life is to Love

by Holtzmannsgirlfriend



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, there's gonna be lots of stuff going on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmannsgirlfriend/pseuds/Holtzmannsgirlfriend
Summary: Collection of drabbles, one-shots, and other works that don't fit anywhere else





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put all of my drabbles and one-shots in one place like all of the cool kids on here do. Length, theme, and timeline will vary! Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Prompt: Erin comforts Holtzmann

Somedays the world was far too loud for Jillian Holtzmann. Far too bright as well. On those days she would slip on her yellow goggles, turn up her music, and maybe use her extra loud drill even though she had a quieter drill that worked much better.

Somedays that wasn't enough and all the panic that the noise and the light brought crept into every part of her. The panic would wind its way through her body and vibrate so intensely that she was sure she would crumble into dust and blow away, never to be seen again. **  
**

The only thing there was to do then was run. Where to didn't matter, it just had to be fast. She had to run as fast as she could for as long as she could, on the verge of complete exhaustion by the time she stilled. Sometimes she would run so hard that she'd have to stop suddenly and throw up next to the dumpster in an alley somewhere, miles from where she started.

Today was one of those days.

Jillian knew it would be from the second she woke up that morning. As soon as her eyes opened her feet had begun singing to her incessantly, begging her to just _run away_. Their chant grew louder throughout the day, joining in with the nose of the city until they were screaming and she wanted to drop to her knees and cover her ears.

So she turns her music all the way up. She scuffs her feet loudly on the concrete floor and she walks back and forth, turning on every machine in her lab. She violently slams her tools down onto her workbench when she's finished with them. But none of it is loud enough.

She feels the vibration begin deep within her skin and bubble up to the surface. It's cold and terrifying, but familiar. It makes her stomach ache.

She's staring down at her workbench and bracing herself, preparing to give in to the pleas of her feet when she feels a hand on her shoulder, warm and soft and safe.

She looks up and into Erin's face, her green eyes widened with concern. Jillian watches her lips move, sees her tongue moving slightly behind them, but her voice is drowned out by the screams of her feet and the pulse in her ears.  
She feels another hand on her cheek, feels its warmth spread throughout her face.

The warmth sings to her, its voice much louder and sweeter than that of her panic. The warmth tells her to stay. Jillian closes her eyes and leans her head against the warmth, letting it permeate her skin until it spreads down into the places inside of her that have been frozen for so long.

_Holtzmann?_

Erin is underwater and now Jillian is too. Erin's skin is pale blue as she swims toward her, extending her hand for Jillian as she approaches. Jillian takes it.

_Baby?_

She opens her eyes to a frightened face and warm hands rubbing soft circles on her cheeks.

_Jillian, stay with me._

Jillian nods.

 _Of course_ , she tries to say, but her mouth won't move the way she needs it too.

But Erin understands, because Erin always understands Jillian even when she can't understand herself.

She pulls Jillian toward her, wrapping her arms around the small woman and pulling her to her chest. She runs her fingers through soft blonde curls and coos into her ear.

_I love you._

_You're safe now._

_I'm here._

And Jillian's lips finally move.

 _I know_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short I wrote so I didn't lose my mind. I want to write a longer version of this from Erin's perspective, and I think I will definitely do that when I get the time. Stay tuned!
> 
>  
> 
> Holtzmann comforts Erin

Holtzmann likes to fall asleep with her head on Erin's chest.

She loves the smell of her girlfriend's skin and the way her chest rises and falls as she breathes. The sound of the physicist's heart beating beneath her head makes Holtzmann feel safe and warm. It reminds her that she is loved, that she is in love. Not that she could ever forget.

The muffled drum beneath her ear never fails to lull her to sleep. She dreams of sunsets and skin, lips and teeth, and Erin, Erin, Erin.

There are nights when she is pulled from her deep sleep, the invisible string that ties their hearts together shaking her awake, and her eyes will dart open at the sound of Erin's almost silent tears.

She'll pepper the brunette's chest and neck with soft, sleepy kisses and nuzzle her head up against the physicist's as she pulls her close, whispering _I love you I love you I love you _until Erin's eyes are dry.__

In the morning they will wake still curled around each other, their bodies basked in the warming sunlight leaking in around the curtains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently moved and got a new job so things are pretty hectic right now, but as soon as everything slows down and goes back to normal I absolutely intend to get back into writing regularly. Until then I think I'll be sticking to occasional one-shots and drabble. Anyway, as always, thank you for reading and if you have any prompts or suggestions leave a comment and I'll get to work on it when I get the chance <3


End file.
